How Time Changes A Person
by saturated-in-orange
Summary: Tachibana Shizuka had always remembered Kyoya as the silent, shy, but sweet boy that she met 10 years ago. Never again. Kyoya/OC
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: I don't own OHSHC. I never will. Also, when you hear Tachibana, it is in no way related to the bodyguard of Kyoya, Seizaburo Tachibana. It's a mere coincidence. So please don't mind it.

Also, I'm quite an amateur, it's my first story. You'd probably get bored somewhere in the middle, I can't blame you. So criticism is much encouraged. You have no idea how much it hurts me when no one comments. Even if the comments are flames. At least try and finish the prologue to the end.

Enjoy, fellow readers~

* * *

_**Diary Journal Entry #1**_

_**Papa has always stayed by my side. Papa has always stayed by my side ever since mommy told me that she was leaving for a really long business trip. But it has already been 3 years and mommy still hasn't come back. That's what's been on my mind for a while. Papa said that from now on, I should write what's on my mind in this journal. He said it would 'help me in the future' and be something to 'look back on'. I still don't see why this is important, but since papa asked me to, I'll do it.**_

_**So from now on, I'll be writing on you a lot, I hope you and I can get along just adequately! **__**[Adequately was my word for the day, I finally used it!]**_

_**DATE: November 27**_

_**WORD FOR THE DAY: adequately**_

* * *

The 7-year old girl looked proudly at her own work of messy handwriting as she put down her writing utensil, a thick, reddish-orange crayon. She reflexively turned the next pages one by one, her eyes meeting up with blank, lined paper, waiting to be soiled with letters, words, pictures, and doodles. An eccentric sensation coursed through her body at the thought of what she would fill in the notebook. After the sensation had passed, she then closed the thing along with its leather organizer case, sealing it tightly by tying a double knot at the side.

Before picking it up from her study table, she stroked the outer leathering, tracing the swirled pattern the cover had. However, once she picked up the organizer, she fell down on the floor, almost instantaneously, due to the extreme weight and thickness of the thing. So, she stood up, dusting her dress, then tried to lift up the massive organizer once more, using both her hands. Sadly, it was still too heavy for her.

"PAPA, HELP ME!" she shouted out. Her papa came in the room as soon as humanly possible, as she could hear his frantic footsteps growing louder, moving from down to upstairs. He opened the door to see a red-faced girl, steaming with frustration, and giving a death glare at the organizer that seemed to look like it had been carelessly plopped on the floor. Her papa picked up the organizer while aligning the unkempt pages of the notebook inside. He placed it once more on her study table and untied the knot.

The little girl moved her hands to cover the notebook, "No peeking!" she barked out, still retaining her reddened cheeks, now holding embarrassment. The papa complied, letting the matter go, "Okay, okay. I won't peek." he answered back, showing his hands in a _'settle down'_ manner. He moved one of his hands to the back of his head. "Shizuka, be careful next time, okay? If the notebook is too heavy for you, then you can remove the unused pages, since it's a spiral notebook." He informed her. The lttle 7-year old girl, Shizuka, stared at the side wiring before uncoiling the spiralled wire at the side, letting a few of the last pages slip out of the notebook.

"Like this, papa?" she asked cheerfully, repeating the same process again.

"Yes, like that." He chuckled, "Now it shouldn't as heavy anymore."

After, fixing the coil back into place, and shutting the notebook once more, Shizuka tried lifting the organizer one more time, literally heaving it up with all her might. She managed to lift it, making a triumphant grin, before it fell once more on the desk. She gave a small pout, then broke in genuine laughter at her silly attempt. In between muffled giggles, she almost indistiguishably said, "It looks like I'll have to remove more pages, papa!" this didn't go on unheard, as in response, her papa laughed along with her.

Shizuka repeated the process, once more, now having removed half the entire pages of the notebook. The removed papers had been neatly stacked next to her on the other side of the desk. Her father watched her every movement, his face in warm approval. She then wiped her forehead with her arm, being a little worn out from the small task, and closed it shut for the sixth time today. She tested its overall weight, satisfied with the result. "It's still a little bit heavy, but I think it's good enough!" she whole-heartedly let out.

"Well, that won't be much of a problem, but if you remove anymore pages, there might not be enough papers t-"

"Ahem," the father-daughter pair turned around to face the scruffy voice that interrupted the two of them so abruptly, "I'd hate to ruin the moment, Mr. Tachibana, but can we get along with our meeting? I think you've stayed here quite long enough already." the voice belonged to an old man who looked like he was somewhere in his mid-50s. He was impatiently tapping his fingers on his own crossed arms over his chest.

To this, Shizuka's papa gave a distressed look, "I'm sorry to keep you waiting, Mr. Ootori," he turned to face Shizuka, and kneeled down to make eye contact while wrapping his hands on top of Shizuka's petite shoulders. "Papa will be doing some important stuff downstairs, so don't disturb us, okay, Shizuka?" the little daddy's girl nodded in all smiles at this, not completely understanding, but still complying for her old man's sake, "I will, papa, I won't disturb you!" she gave a copied _'soldier's salute'_ to him.

Before they left, the other old-looking man gave a dark look at Shizuka. The look disappeared as quickly as it came. Shizuka grew uneasy at this, but then calmed down, once her papa closed the door, giving one last warm smile at her before doing so.

"Creepy man." Shizuka muttered under her breath, wondering who this '_Mr. Ootori'_ was.

Shizuka then began to sit down on the carpeted part of the floor, with absolutely nothing to do, and nothing that's on her mind to write in her journal. She held her writing crayon in front of her lips while crossing her arms, depicting a 'thinking position'_. _After a few minutes of pondering, the door opened once more. The action went unnoticed by Shizuka, since she was not facing the door.

"May I come in?" a small, monotonous voice had asked, making Shizuka jump in sudden fear. She involutarily pointed her crayon as if it were a dagger at the direction of where the Voice came from.

"W-WHO WAS THAT?" she stuttered, still being a little jumpy from the surprise. The voice belonged to a boy around an inch taller than Shizuka, giving a bored, yet expressionless look that somehow showed a hint of annoyance behind it. Shizuka, being the clumsy person that she is, began to copy the distressed look that her papa had a while ago. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" she said with apology, "Please forgive me, I thought you were someone else!" she laughed uneasily, scratching the back of her head. Shizuka extended her other hand, letting him in. The boy accepted the notion, slowly walking in to the girl's room. He looked around a little suspiciously before sitting down on one of her chairs, feeling quite restless at the change in enviorment.

"So um, what's your name?"

"Ootori Kyoya."

"Oh! So you're that guy's son!"

"..."

"Right?"

"...Yes."

"So, how old are you?"

"7."

"Oh, hey, I'm seven too! Seven's my favourite number. What's yours?"

"I don't have a favourite number."

"..."

"..."

'_This guy's impossible to talk to!' _Shizuka thought in frustration, keeping a fake smile. However, she stopped continuing, as the so-called Kyoya let out a deep sigh of gloominess, standing up and walking back to the door. While he was doing so, he lowly added, "My father told me to stay here so that I wouldn't disturb his meeting. But it seems that-" he paused for a moment before letting out an exasperated breath, "-maybe it was a mistake coming here." He murmured while grasping the door handle.

But before he could leave, Shizuka intervened by placing her hands on top of his, preventing him from twisting the handle.

"No! No, wait, please stay for a while!" she begged, showing a look of alert panic, "I don't want to be left alone! Your dad outside is really scary! Don't go ou-" she covered her mouth instantaneously, immediately regretting what she just spoke out; fearful of what Kyoya might think.

Kyoya gave a clueless look, no longer expressionless. He let go the handle after a few moments of distraught thought, and finally answered with a small, yet slightly evil looking smirk, "Let's just get this straight, you think my dad is scary?"

Shizuka seemed to have shrunk at the evil glare he was giving. She nodded shakily, her teeth chattering with cold fear. Kyoya continued, showing a little teeth from his ever-growing grin, "Because he looks creepy?"

"yes." she silently whispered.

"And that he stares at things really intensly?"

"Yes."

"And that he has this loud, authoritive voice?"

"YES."

"And your scared-" she cut him off, "YES!" she was already colored with a rosy red, staining her entire face, "Yes, yes, YES! Okay, I'm scared of your dad!" she stomped on the floor with one of her feet to prove her point, covered her eyes, and waited for Kyoya to make a comeback. Then,

"Good. I'm scared of him too." he said with a ever-polite, yet so out of place smile.

"I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I DIDN'T- wait what?" she opened her eyes in sudden curiosity. For a second, she felt as if she didn't here him say what she thought he said. Shizuka couldn't help but ask, "What did you say just now?"

Kyoya rolled his eyes to the side, "I said, I'm scared of him too." he repeated, this time a little bit slower. Shizuka was at a loss for words. After the realization of the situation hit her, she lightly slapped him in the face, in a slow motion, moving his face to the side as if she was trying to wipe off that grin.

"You know, even if we just met, you shouldn't just scare me like that. Its mean." she said playfully. Shizuka then gave a genuine smile for the first time in front of Kyoya. She suddenly grabbed his arm and ran off to another room. The sudden change in mood startled Kyoya as he was dragged along the cold floor by Shizuka.

"You," she pointed at him, while still pacing the floor, "can almost be as scary as your father." Kyoya nodded, waiting for her to continue. "And you," Shizuka stopped walking as she pushed the door leading to the backyard, "need to have fun." she finished. Kyoya looked at the new scenery in front of him as Shizuka lent out a helping hand to help him stand up. He dusted his t-shirt, despite the fact that it wasn't dirty. Shizuka flexed her muscles, stretching them out before running off to bathe in the daylight. Kyoya silently complied, following behind her.

They stopped at a particularly big tree and sat down in the shade of its leaves.

"Okay, now, I can tell that if I had your father, I would be just like you." she tutored him, as if she were an educator. "But now's the time you can learn how to smile more!" she emphasized the word 'smile' by pinching his cheeks to form a failed attempt of a happy face. She continued to pinch his cheeks until they had a red, swollen tinge to them.

"Seriously, Kyoya, don't let your mean, old dad tell you what to do! You need to have the thing called _'freedom'_!"

"But if I go against my father's wishes, he'll either slap me or force me to do so." he murmured incoherently. Shizuka picked him up once more from the ground. Kyoya silently noted that she was a pushy girl, even if she _was_ 7. From her room, to the backyard, to something that looked like a fancy outhouse filled with all her toys.

"Which is why, to start with it, you should learn how to let loose! Have fun and all that!"

"Like what?"

"Like flying kites! Playing games like tag and hide-and-seek! Don't you have the time for that?"

"I use all my time for my studies and research."

Shizuuka stopped talking, because she was busy digging through her things. She brought out a few things, a box of chalk, 2 yellow and red standard diamond-shaped kites, colored papers, and scissors "My god, it's worse than I thought! From now on, it is my sworn duty to make you let loose and smile! Here, let's start with these," she opened a fresh pack of colored paper, giving a violet one to Kyoya, and an orange one for her.

"Let's start by folding paper rabbits!"

* * *

"Mr. Ootori, you do realize that our company supplies less than enough money that is needed, and yet you still want it to become partners with your wealthy business?" Mr. Tachibana gave a large huff, calming down. "But just a while ago, you said that my company isn't even worth noticing! Even _I _could attest to that, our company isn't going anywhere!"

"Mr. Tachibana, yes, I stated clearly a while ago that I would break our ties, and even _you _agreed to it-" the Ootori tilted his head to the glass framed doors at his side, showing the backyard, "-but that was before you told me you had a _daughter." _as if on cue, Kyoya and Shizuka were seen playing in the backyard, running around, flying red and yellow kites.

At the mention of his daughter, he stood frozen still.

"And what about my daughter, Mr. Ootori?" he spoke slowly in caution.

"You see, The Ootori Family has much power and wealth, but all that power means nothing if it can't continue." he started, "So I was thinking of making an arranged marriage between my third son and, Shizuka, was it?"

* * *

Hours had passed, and the two of them had decided to stay indoors, and in the kitchen, when it started to rain. "Would you like some tea with that, Princess Tachibana?" Kyoya asked with the most polite accent he could conjure. Apparently, within those hours, Shizuka had accomplished the impossible and managed to make Kyoya let loose, fulfilling her previously sworn oath when they had started.

The question was answered by small giggles, "Yes, Prince Ootori, with extra sugar please!" Shizuka had raised the cup from her authentic tea set as Kyoya tilted the teapot, allowing the warm, steamy, and therapeutic substance to pour into the cup. The couple snickered at their own acting, continuing to eat the batch of cookies they both made, with the help of Shizuka's maid.

Shizuka kept leaving crumbs after every bite she devoured, being a messy and clumsy person. Kyoya went over to her and gave her his personal handkerchief, cleaning her face.

"Hey! That's such a waste of such a good handkerchief!" she scolded him, playfully slapping away his hand.

"It's okay, Princess, I have lots of extras at home." He smiled warmly.

Shizuka could feel her face beginning to heat up. She refused to make eye contact with him, moving her attention to the tray of pastries, and immediately stuffing them in her mouth. After swallowing, she said,

"You're a natural at this, you know that?"

"A natural at what?"

"You know... being a host."

Silence ensued.

"Hey Kyoya, can I keep the handkerchief?" she looked down at the floor, still refusing to meet up with his onyx eyes.

"Sure."

More silence ensued.

Before long, faint words could be heard downstairs. Their fathers must have finished up their business. The two inwardly cringed, hoping that they didn't have to part so soon. But sadly, footsteps had distinctly grown louder, until,

"Kyoya, we're leaving now. Let's go."

Shizuka widened her eyes, abruptly stood up, and ran to Kyoya's father. She tugged the side of the man's sleeve, "Wait! Can I say one last thing to him?" she pleaded.

Mr. Ootori gave a strange look, before agreeing, "Go ahead." he gestured his hand, as if to introduce or welcome.

"Okay!" Shizuka immediately ran back to Kyoya, grabbing both of his hands. She slightly saddened after seeing the expressionless facade on his face again, but then let a small smile, knowing she had already succeeded in cracking that facade. "Now, Kyoya, listen carefully!"

Kyoya looked up at her, listening attentively, "Don't forget to write letters to me all the time! We can only talk to each other by mail, because I don't have a phone yet. So don't forget! We'll be pen pals from now on, okay?" Kyoya looked surprised; he had finally found himself a real friend. He nodded slowly in response before Shizuka letting her grip on his wrists loosen.

She firmly held his hand until they reached the front doorstep. Mr. Ootori gave the same dark glare that he had given to Shizuka, but this time, it was directed at Kyoya. After Shizuka's papa handed them their umbrella, opening it for them, Kyoya turned his head back, giving one last smile to Shizuka, despite his eyes showing a feeling of gloominess. Shizuka sullenly waved goodbye back to him before he entered the limousine.

The moment the front door was shut tightly by her papa, she went upstairs to her room and scrambled for her leather organizer once more. Unknotting the knot she had made, and then opening the inner notebook, she picked up her crayon once more, and continued to write.

* * *

_**Diary Journal Entry #1 [CONTINUED]**_

_**Today, I met the most gentlemanly boy in the world, Ootori Kyoya. We flied kites, played games like hide and seek, tag, and red light, green light. We also read lots of book in the main library, folded some paper rabbits and butterflies, and baked yummy cookies.**_

_Underneath her handwriting, she scribbled a small drawing of Kyoya. [She had a decent talent for drawing.] Complete with his signature glasses, short black hair, and smiling face._

_**I don't think I'll see him again, because his father is really mean, so I told him that we'll talk by mail. After I find out his address, I'll write to him all the time. Then maybe when he grows up, he'll be the same sweet boy that he'll be now, and I can give back his handkerchief and we can eat cookies together again.**_

_**Dear Journal, I hope that I'll see him again, and that he'll be safe from his father's meanness.**_

_**DATE: November 27**_

_**WORD FOR THE DAY: adequately**_

* * *

She re-read her work, a dreamy emotion of wishful thinking shown in her expression. She absentmindedly started drawing hearts around the drawing of Kyoya, giggling to herself. While her head was in the clouds, her blissful thoughts were interrupted by her father, calling her.

"SWEETIE, PLEASE COME DOWN HERE AND TELL ME, WHY IS THE KITCHEN IN SUCH A MESS?" she literally jumped up when he interrupted her train of thought. Then she hurriedly ran down, with a spring in her step, making her frolic and skip to the kitchen, huming a light tune to herself, still having not snapped out of her daydream.

* * *

_Shizuka and Kyoya never met again._

_10 years had passed, and Shizuka still wishes to see Kyoya._

**_Soon she will see, just how much her sweet Kyoya has changed._**

* * *

Just to inform you, this isn't a one-shot, I'm sure you know that. Also, some of you must be thinking: "NO! NO! IT'S A MARY SUE FIC!"

Well, I'd be pleased to tell you, from here on out, our heroine won't be dishing out Mary Sue goodness, having tea parties (quite literally) with canon characters anymore. It's only in the prologue.

Thank you for reading until the last line. (for now.)


	2. A Proper Introduction

DISCLAIMER: I don't own OHSHC.

OH MEIN GOTT, THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE! I HOPE I WON'T LET YOU DOWN!

For those who want to see how Shizuka looks like, visit my profile and click on the first link.

A Proper Introduction, Demonstrated by Tachibana Shizuka.

* * *

_**Diary Journal Entry #736**_

_**Today is the first day of school. I don't see why I should be excited; because the start of a new year simply just shows that I'll be aging a year older, edging even closer to the cold, unforgiving clutches of death. **_

_**If you're wondering why I'm in a bad mood, my dear journal, it's because I ended up being assigned to Class 2-B.**_

_**I can fully assure you, I am not pleased.**_

_**I have an unsoiled record of straight A's, along with a few A pluses. And I, the one with an outstanding IQ of superior intellect, got stuck in class B.**_

_**I would seriously sue the man in charge of assigning these classes, if only I had the power to do such a thing. **_

_**Though, I'm not exactly angry, I just simply find this as an unforeseen mishap. I don't mind being in Class 2-B, but the inconsistency of not seeing this mistake, that is what's ventilating my anger. And I thought Ouran was an extremely consistent school.**_

_**JUSTICE SHALL PREVAIL! I WILL MAKE IT SO!**_

_**DATE: April 12**_

_**WORD FOR THE DAY: taciturn**_

* * *

Now that you've seen her Journal Entry for the day, let see how her entire day _actually_ went:

_BRIIINNNG BRIINGG._

_BRIINNNNGGG BRINNNNGGGGGG._

_BRINGGGG BRRRINNGG._

_BRRRIN- _**"OKAY, OKAY, YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE SO LOUD!"**

It was 6:30 in the morning, and a certain low blood pressure evil overlord-dess who happens to not be an early bird, was very unpleased from the manner of how she had arisen from her deep slumber.

When Shizuka is in a grumpy morning state, the best thing you should do is to stealthily place her favourite bitter espresso on the counter, and _**leave the room as quickly as possible. **_After the overlord-dess finishes her cup of coffee, she is in the clear, and no longer a threat to the environment.

It is guaranteed, that the smell alone of the espresso drink will make her come to her senses.

And you should make sure that it's not an Americano Latte, because it stimulates the effect of evil in her system even more. You don't want to know what happened to the poor maid who had delivered it to her once.

So anyways, back to how her day went.

Shizuka desperately wrung her hand around in hopes of shutting the obnoxiously loud ringing of her alarm clock, hoping to get a lucky hit, and press the snooze button. After finally having the energy to sit up and press it, she grabbed her glasses and rubbed her eyes before placing them on. A few blinks, and she finally managed to completely open her gritty eyes.

She looked at the alarm clock, it read 6:36. Her espresso, as usual, was left on her study table. While drinking the steamy hot caffeinated drink, she stood up to change into her uniform, and wash her face. She looked at herself in the mirror, a familiar sight she sees every day. Her eyes had darkly underlined eye bags, her hair, a tousled heap of tangled strands, but the thing she hated the most about her face, was her freckles.

She had to stop looking at the mirror so she could eat breakfast.

Going down the stairs, she ran into the kitchen pantry, grabbed some cereal and a carton of low-fat milk, drank the milk directly, poured cereal in her face, chew, and chew, and swallow. Breakfast is done.

Then she ran off to Ouran.

Oh wait, she forgot her bag.

Despite the loss of her most important belonging for school, she still ran off to school without thinking about it. Once she reached the front, ironed gates of Ouran, it was only then that she realized she forgot her bag. And her organizer. And her phone.

However, Shizuka couldn't care less anymore, so she went inside without it.

The next series of events consisted of pre-orientation for class. All the introductions were made, welcomes were placed, rooms escorted to, and so on, along with Shizuka's frustration of reaching Class 2-B, and not A. These events will not be speculated because Shizuka had already written these thoughts in her journal. Then, the bell finally signalled the dismissal of classes, and the start of afterschool activities.

This is what happened on the way home:

Since Shizuka forgot her bag along with her phone, she couldn't call her papa to bring her home. Even if she ran to school, it was a normal thing, because Mr. Tachibana was never there in the morning. But for some strange reason, even though Shizuka can run from home to Ouran, she can't seem to find her way back.

Our heroine has a horrible sense of direction, just so you know.

She ended up loitering around the many corridors of Ouran, and would stay there until one of her maids would find out that Shizuka had forgotten her phone and pick her up sooner or later.

On her journey to apparently nowhere so far, she met a tall and stoic looking man how was carrying a Lolita shota, eating strawberry cake, on his back. The one having the free ride briefly glanced to Shizuka's direction, as the stoic one simply kept walking. Shizuka guessed that they were part of the Host Club.

If you are wondering how Shizuka knows the infamous Ouran High school Host Club, last year, Shizuka overheard many conversations between her female classmates concerning the club. She eavesdropped on them so often, she managed to figure out one from another, separating their characteristics, and managed to have mental pictures of the members in her head.

The ones she passed should be the stoic one and the lolita one.

"Takashi, stop for a while please." the boy said, jumping down to the floor. He went over to Shizuka and tugged her dress uniform's side. "Would you like some cake?" he asked.

"No, it's okay. I don't like sweet things." Shizuka deadpanned, not realizing that tears were starting to form in his eyes. He ran back to the stoic one and hugged him in a full, and very painful looking, tackle. However, despite how painful it looked, the man remained with his unmoving expression. "Takashi! She doesn't like my cake! She's so meannnn!"

"Mm."

"And she doesn't like sweet things!"

"Mm."

"And she looks as intimidating as Kyo-chan!" the boy managed to full-out cry his sorrows concerning him and his sweets. Shizuka didn't seem to care as of the moment, what nonsense he was babbling.

"You're quite a taciturn person, aren't you?" Shizuka asked the stoic one, in a rhetorical tone.

"Mm."

The two stared in silence as the only thing that could be heard was the Lolita's wails. Shizuka turned around to walk away from the pair. But before doing so, the smaller one ran over once more and handed Shizuka a coupon. "Here!" he smiled brightly, changing his mood into something brighter so abruptly, "A princess like you should try to visit the Third Music Room once in a while!"

"Third Music Room...?"

"Yeah, the Host Club! So you can eat cake with me!"

Shizuka shuffled the coupon and secured it in her pocket, slightly crumpling it. "Thanks for the offer." She adjusted her glasses, making the edge of its thin rims to shine slightly, "But I don't think I'll be going." The boy, now holding a plush bunny that came out of nowhere, pouted at her and turned to the bunny.

"The resemblance to Kyo-chan is so scary, Usa-chan..." he mumbled while Shizuka quietly left the corridor.

* * *

The next place she went was outside, to the park, or lawn, or whatever. She spotted a few flowers, it intriguing and piquing her interest. Behind her, two Auburn-haired men had sneakily approached her.

"Hello~!" they both said simultaneously. Shizuka noticed them before they could surprise her.

_The twins,_ she mentally noted, _why are the Host Club members starting to stalk me, one by one?_

As she thought about this, she was plucking the petals of a daisy, removing each petal with ease. While she was busy picking out another flower of a different species, "What do you want?" she asked grumpily, "I already got a coupon from the Lolita and the Stoic one." The brothers seemed to shut up after that. That was, until she overheard their whispers.

"What now, Hikaru? Honey and Mori-senpai beat us to it." The one on her right had said.

"Let's play a game with her, Kaoru." The one on the left had snickered. As if it were some sort of telepathy, the rest of the conversation had been settled in the twins' heads.

"Let's play the 'Which one of us is Hikaru?' game!" they rung out in Shizuka's ears. Shizuka, yet again, paid no mind to it, grabbing a Forget Me Not and mercilessly repeated her plucking process.

"I don't even know who you guys are. How can I play such a game?" she murmured, standing up and holding a bundle full of petals in her hands.

Shizuka had left them, rethinking the possibilities as to why the Host Club would go to her. She crossed out the reason as to franchise their club by giving coupons, because the twins had still tried to impress her even after saying she already had a coupon.

_The stoic one, the lolita one, the twins... that means there's only a few more, _she absentmindedly counted with her fingers. _The natural one, the princely one, the cool one... and that's it._

As if it was practiced in a theatre play, the princely one walked up beside her as she re-entered the school premises. She immediately acted up,

"NO." She threatened, "NOT ONE WORD." Though her tone was menacing, her look was a look of laziness, as she was looking down at the flowers in her palms. While she walked away, leaving the man in a gloomy state, sulking at a corner and growing mushrooms, she crossed out 'the princely one' from her imaginary checklist.

"SHIZUKA-SAMA! WE'RE HERE!" a maid had frantically made a beeline to her master, grabbing her carefully, making her drop the flower petals in the process, and then dragging her to the limousine while saying, "I'm so sorry Shizuka-sama! It'll never ever happen again! A thousand apologies!"

"Tanaka, I assure you, I'm just fine." She laughed. "You don't need to apologize! I've just been here for an hour!"

* * *

Behind a large glass window, two people stood side by side, watching the black limousine take Shizuka away.

"Kyoya-senpai, why are we doing all this for this particular girl?" Haruhi asked, staring at the empty road where the vehicle once was. Kyoya wrote something in the clipboard in his hand.

"She's the daughter of an important business partner in my father's company." He said while clicking his pen.

"But if she's a business partner, why does she need a coupo-"

"Haruhi, please look for Tachibana Shizuka and tell her this information after a month has past." Kyoya handed her his clipboard, and encircled a certain part.

"But why give the information a mon-"

"Go."

* * *

I hope I didn't let you guys down. Okay! Now for some behind-the-scenes extras!

1) Shizuka has the same glasses as Kyoya

2) She finds people like Tamaki not worth talking to, and can be very selfish due to this book-by-the-cover judgment that she always has. In contrast, she's very touchy concerning about what other people think about her

3) She has a horrible sense of direction. This may contribute to the fact that she lacks depth perception, due to her hair, covering one of her eyes

4) Nekozawa is her closest friend, even if Shizuka had been deemed as someone socially awkward

5) The organizer she keeps is the same one she had when she was 7, except she's already changed the inner notebook 3 times, and it's now twice as heavy


	3. Meeting Haruhi: Second Best

SPEEDY UPDATE, HUH?

DISCLAIMER: No, I really DO own OHSHC, even if I'm underage, haven't gotten a college degree, or graduated from high school! (If you can't understand the sarcasm of it all, here: I DO NOT OWN IT.)

Okay, I decided to take things at a slower pace. I'm sure some of you noticed something in chapter 2, WHY IS THE TRANSITION SO FAST? I must agree with this. It seemed too fast for me as well, when I re-read it.

So let me make it up to you guys, the next few chapters will show a steady progression, each one (or two) meeting Shizuka. That way you won't find it as complicated to understand the relationships between the characters.

I appreciate all your continued support, I'll do my best!

Meeting Haruhi: Second Best

* * *

_**Diary Journal Entry #742**_

_**On the way home from Ouran, I met up with Nekozawa-senpai's younger sister, Kirimi. **_

_**I must say, the similarities between the two siblings are little to nothing. **_

_**Apparently, she was lost. She was looking for the Black Magic club room and got lost somewhere after entering the high school area, so I decided to escort her, since Nekozawa-senpai's my best friend. While we were walking, I caught her saying a few terms used for shoujo manga. She complained that she couldn't figure out if I was either a "glass character" or a "gariben"**_

_**So let's fast forward, I searched online what a "gariben" meant, because obviously "glass character" means someone with signature glasses as his/her most noticed feature. *click* and lo and behold:**_

_**Kirimi thinks I'm a nerd.**_

_**Oh dear God, or whatever idol I should worship, do I **__**really**__** study too much? Is it my fault that papa owns a publishing company, and I just **__**happened**__** to pick up a habit of studying due to reading most of the books we publish?**_

_**Maybe I should read through the "Manga Section" more thoroughly next time I go to the library. **_

_**Unnnnnn... It's really bugging me ever since the little kid said it. Am I really that stiff? Do people in my class really think I'm a nerd, and just hide the fact? It can't just be blamed on me anymore. I'm a fully-grown 17 year old teenager. I no longer have the freedom to do the things I use to do when I was a kid.**_

_**I find it suckish. When you realize, for example, you find grade 5 hard. But when you hit grade 6, you wish you were in grade 5 again because it was easier. Right now, I wish I were a kid again. As in like, 8 or 7 years old.**_

_**What I really need, is to relax. I just don't know what I can do, because what I find relaxing is studying!**_

_**DATE: May 19**_

_**WORD FOR THE DAY: spurious**_

* * *

Shizuka let go of her mechanical pencil and fixed her glasses up, so it wouldn't drop so lowly on her sinus. She closed the worn-out organizer, its leather already visibly peeling off, before any of her classmates around her could take a look at what she was writing. Even if it was already after classes, she still paid caution to her surroundings, in this case, classroom 2-B.

For some reason, she didn't reach Class A this year, even if she had outstanding student records. Perhaps it's because of her family background that caused the drop, since a publishing company without much accomplishment nor acknowledgement would be prestigious enough to allow her the title of an elite or honor student. Even if a month since the first day of school had past, it still lingered on her mind as to why she didn't become a top student.

From what Shizuka had heard, there was a commoner student in Class 1-A, Fujioka Haruhi, that managed to reach honor. Upon receiving this information, Shizuka was lead to 3 conclusions. Firstly, it was that this person's 'commoner' background was faux. Secondly, that the commoner's family happens to be good friends with the superintendent. And lastly, that Shizuka just wasn't studying hard enough and the commoner was just smarter than her.

Shizuka guessed it was the third option.

"Tachibana Shizuka-san was it?" a girlish looking boy, who had been standing next to Shizuka the whole time, had finally asked. When Shizuka finally had it in her to see who was talking, she gawked at the sight. She couldn't tell at first glance whether this person was a male or a female. She wrinkled her nose and adjusted her glasses, thinking that her eyes were just blurry and playing mind games with her, but the view in front of her didn't change at all.

Shizuka was certain of one thing though, this person was a _**damn good crossdresser**_.

She shook her head to clear her focus back to his/her question, "Yes, I'm Tachibana Shizuka. Why do you ask?" the girl-boy seemed to give a look of relief.

"Finally! I've been looking all over for you! One of my senpais told me to look for you, but being the jerk he is, he didn't specify any other details!" she laughed out, then gave a depressed look to the side "He told me I couldn't go home until I found you..."

Shizuka stood up and patted her back in sympathetic comfort. She figured out her gender due to her pitch of voice, her vocal cords being slightly higher than Shizuka's own.

"So, what is it your senpai asked you to do, umm...? What's your name?"

"Haruhi. Fujioka Haruhi." _So this is the commoner that reached elite class?_

"Oh, so you're the honored commoner?" she asked a tone of pure curiosity, even though deep inside, her blood was boiling.

"Yes. Apparently it seems I'm only famous for being a commoner here..." she darkened her expression yet again. Shizuka noticed the emotion and took back her words,

"Oh, I'm so, so sorry! I didn't mean to!" she said hurriedly. _Even if I **am **_jealous, She silently added. Shizuka may not look like it, but she has always been a person of competitive nature. "It's my fault I'm such a socially awkward person, please, my apologies."

Haruhi's mood changed considerably, now showing a hint of earnest happiness, "No, it's fine. I'm used to being surrounded by rich bastar—I mean people." Shizuka noticed the error, and played along with it.

"Nah, it's okay. I'm not exactly what you'd call the wealthiest, most spoiled and pampered person in this school." She snickered, making air quotes with her middle and index fingers. "In fact, I'd find myself to be in a class in-between first and second class." She continued, having a embarrassed expression before turning to her. _And yet, you, a social class lower than me, became an honor._

"Well, I was here to tell you that there was apparently a mix up in your class arrangement. It seems you were qualified enough to be in Class 2-A. You are now entitled to the decision to stay in Class 2-B, or move to Class 2-A." Haruhi read out loud, word per word, what was typewritten on the papers attached to the clipboard she was holding.

All the competitivity she kept inside her had washed out, realizing that the school had really _had _made the mistake, and it wasn't Haruhi intelligence quotient making the difference. The realization made Shizuka look at Haruhi in a better perspective, one that made her feel guilty for ever feeling jealous. After learning this, Shizuka decided to inwardly turn over a new leaf, even though the two of them just met.

She returned to the option and thought about this for a while before coming to a firm decision, "I think I'd like to stay here. Thanks for the offer. Please tell that to your senpai." she concluded with a smile.

Haruhi gave a look of approval instead of a look of shock, "Good choice." she mused out loud, continuing, "I have another senpai there. You wouldn't want to stay in the same class as him, he's _very_ obnoxious." Haruhi whispered in a hushed voice. "But why aside from that, I can't help but ask, why would you decline such a rare offer?" she asked, back at her normal voice volume.

"I don't really know..." Shizuka stared openly into the empty space in front of her. "I'm not one to believe in spurious assumptions, but..." she stopped talking, being in a daze.

"But what?"

"But..." Shizuka nonchalantly continued, "I always find myself luckier when I'm being second best."

Haruhi gaped for a while, processing the sentence in her head, not understanding the double meaning of it. The two garibens in the room stayed mute for a few ponder-full seconds before Haruhi broke it, "Well, I'm not in the place to decide for you. I respect your decisions." She included almost nonvocally heard as she walked to the door in a slow but sure movement.

"Wait, one more thing," Shizuka called her out before she could leave the room. Haruhi faced her attention to Shizuka once more, all ears at what she had to say. "Yes?" Haruhi urged her to continue, a sincere greeting lingering on her lips.

"Do you crossdress voluntarily?"

* * *

**HOW HARUHI SEES IT: This person's really mysterious, however she has a nice but misunderstood personality. She seems to be more particular to details than most, since she found out I'm a girl.**

**HOW SHIZUKA SEES IT: She's my rival! I will defeat her for the title of the true 'gariben'! But we should really hang out some time. I wonder what kind of books she reads?**

* * *

My Christmas break ends on January 7. Maybe I can update tomorrow and the day after, but after that, I can't attend to the computer as often. I'll be busy. So the Update progress would be approximately 1 or 2 chapters per week?

IN CASE ANYONE MISSED IT LAST CHAPTER: Go to my profile, click on link, that's how Shizuka looks like.


	4. Meeting the Twins: Means of Information

Hello again everyone! I'm back. Shizuka won't be writing in her diary today, because a certain *ahem* distraction has kept her privacy from doing so.

Also I'm currently sulking as I scroll through different kinds of fanfics in OHSHC, EVERYONE HERE WRITES AMAZINGLY! I don't feel worthy to be in their presence... I'm such a noob... Makes me feel like this story isn't good enough. BUT I WON'T LOSE HOPE! IT WILL GET BETTER! I KNOW IT WILL! Anyways,

Enjoy~

Meeting the Twins: Means of Information

* * *

Walk.

Walk.

Walk.

Stop.

The two pairs of feet came to a halt the moment they had reached the entrance of their destination. The two of them walked inside at a marching bandsman's pace. After a swift turn of their heels, they leaned forward, and said quite eerily,

"Boo."

Their victim, a certain glasses-bearing, freckled girl that I'm sure you've heard of long enough, scrambled and jumped up the moment she heard their voices behind her. The reaction sent the back of her hair standing up, making her drop her mechanical pencil and uncovering the notebook she was writing on.

"My, my, what's this, Kaoru?" he said while grabbing a certain open organizer on the table, flipping it to a random page.

"Hey! Give it back!" Shizuka tried pulling it out of his hands, but before she could, Hikaru threw it to Kaoru.

"I'm not sure, Hikaru, do you think I should read what it says?" he asked with fake innocence, the sing-song voice making Shizuka sick in the ears.

"NO!" she gasped with sheer embarrassment, then determination to get back the notebook, demonstrated as she lunged at Kaoru in a predatory manner.

"Go on Kaoru, what does it say?" Hikaru had urged him to continue as he was holding her down, making sure that she couldn't rip Kaoru's throat.

"LET ME GO!" she kicked Hikaru furiously, flailing her arms to and fro. Her persistence finally paid off when his grip on her loosened after she smacked a direct hit on his face.

"Let's see... _'Diary Journal Entry #743, Today was a-'_" before he could say anything else, Shizuka had finally taken back her rightfully own organizer, and snapped it shut before giving the pair a death glare that could be silence _even them_ and teach them their place.

"Damn rich bastards." She snarled at them, giving them a ferociously toothy grin. She re-quoted Haruhi's previous statement she had said during the conversation they held the day before. The twins shivered under the evil aura the gariben's body was sending off within a 10 meter's radius. They tried to maintain their nonchalant posterior they just had awhile ago by making a comeback,

"Princess, that isn't-"

"-how proper ladies should act!"

The two of them failed regaining their confidence, as they stuttered on each of their last syllables, slowly sitting down on nearby chairs, doing so with weak knees. They shrunk once more, as if the woman could smell the scent of their fear. Their palms started to excrete sweat, their throats, suddenly gaining a lack of hydration, and disturbed butterflies flying around in their stomachs as they watched the pusillanimous terror unfold before their eyes.

But the tenseness of their nerves had flopped, because their expectancy had been turned down. Instead of a horrifying experience, they were greeted by the opposite of they had wanted. Shizuka had looked perturbed, an emotion showing she was bothered by many things on her mind. They watched as she sharply intook a few deep breaths, as if she was hyperventilating or having an asthma attack.

"Okay, this has gone far too long." she took one more deep breath, sitting back down on her school chair, "Why are you people following me?!" she asked, giving a look of desperate plea.

The twins faced each other, dumbfounded at the question.

"What do you mean?" they both asked with no trace of sarcasm in their voices, instead, traces of confusion.

"Don't play dumb with me! I know that Host Club members wouldn't just suddenly meet me one by one, and just walk up to me, acting all Mr. Goody Two-Shoes!" she gestured at the two of them, a whole different side of her personality unleashed. "I'm not stupid, you know!"

"Oh-""-I see."

"So you figured it out, huh?" both of them smirked, regaining their confidence and arrogant attitudes, respectively.

"Well then, to get that information princess-""-we'll have to continue that game that you refused to play."

"...Which game?" she asked suspiciously after a moment of deduction.

"The 'Which one of us is Hikaru' game!" they said unenthusiastically, yet with wit and pride in their faces, making emphasized jazz hands.

"Didn't I tell you I don't know you guys well enough?" she muttered, furrowing her eyebrows in disappointment and impatience. Hikaru and Kaoru grabbed their burettes from their pockets, placing in on top of their heads in order to cover their hair partings.

"I'm Hikaru."

"And I'm Kaoru."

They introduced themselves as if it was their first time meeting Shizuka. _I need to do this! If I don't, I'll never know why they're following me! _She took in and absorbed every single between each twin, squinting her ebony eyes, each nook and cranny of their facial features, the shape of their golden-brown orbs, the colour of their hair, even their breathing, seeing almost no difference that would help her differentiate the two physically, aside from the hair parting.

"Now close your eyes."

She did as asked and waited for their signal.

"Open them."

She stared at the two of them once more, their positions not changing, but the person, possibly being different. _Nothing,_ she inwardly slumped in defeat,_ I don't see anything. They don't look different, smell different, feel different... why would I bother doing this when I know I'm going to lose?_

"You're Hikaru!" she pointed at the one to the left.

"Bzzt." They both said, making a gameshow's 'wrong answer' noise.

"Th-then, you're Hikaru!" she pointed at the one to the right.

"Wrong again," "Princess."

"But... But you can't be both Ka-" the realization hit her. _It really is such a game, isn't it? They'll both be in denial to both answers, either ways. The only time they'll admit defeat... is when I have evidence to back it up._

"Well, it seems that-""-Our princess has given up!" _There! That's it!_

"You're Hikaru!" she pointed once more to the left. The two twins blinked.

"Princess, didn't we say,-""-That you were wrong?"

"No. I'm... I'm sure I'm correct." She said with brash assurance. "I _know_ I'm correct." she backed up her statement by eloborating, "Hikaru always starts the sentences, and Kaoru finishes them. Also, Hikaru's voice is more accented into a kansai accent. While Kaoru's remains of a more composed and slightly breathy voice." The twins gave a look consternation, completely astonished at her discovery.

"Perhaps, since you grew up together, you never noticed it." She added.

"Now give me my information."

* * *

"Senpai, I told her already." Haruhi articulated. "She decided to stay in 2-B. She said thanks for the offer anyway."

Kyoya turned away from the retina-burning glare of his laptop. "Really? What was she doing when you asked her?" he questioned. Haruhi looked confused, _why would senpai need to ask that? _

"She was writing something in an organizer." Haruhi answered. Kyoya gave a distant look at the floor, processing his flooding thoughts while placing a hand under his chin. _An organizer...? Perhaps a hidden agenda. Maybe she already knows, even if it could only be a slight chance._

"Kyoya-senpai?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know this girl? She was the same one we watched last month." Haruhi's deductions were beginning to get on Kyoya's nerves.

"No. Not at all." He said, faintly. "My father just wanted me to contact her. I don't know her."

* * *

"Senpai told everyone to make friends with you." They both laughed. _Make friends?_

"Were those his exact words?"

"No, not really,-"" -It was more like,"

"Look for this girl and know more about her." They chimed in unison.

_Why would somebody do that? Know more about me?_ "This senpai of yours, what kind of person is he?" _maybe it's just pure curiosity, who knows?_

"Hmmmm..." they thought for a moment.

"Cruel."

"Merciless."

"Unforgiving."

"Shadow King."

"Scary."

"Evil."

"Really selfish."

Just as any person would do when they would hear the horrid characteristics of their stalker; she miserably fell on the floor and began her paranoia. _I'm going to die... This man could be some sort of prisoner! A wanted convict in 12 official countries! Or some sort of notorious gang leader that set his targets on me! Why meeeee?_ While Shizuka was thinking about this, the twins began to start a casual conversation.

"Kaoru, do you really think my voice sounds Kansai?"

"Actually, now that I notice, it does sound a bit Kansai."

"And yours does sound kind of breathy. Do you think Haruhi knows this?"

_Haruhi? Haruhi's in the Host Club? Then... that means she's crossdressing for that! No! More importantly, she should either be the natural one or the cool one. More on the natural one. _She started up her cognition. _If they aren't her senpais, that leaves me with the Lolita, stoic, prince, natural, and cool. It can't be Haruhi, she isn't old enough to be a senpai. Nor the Lolita, but something tells me there's more to that boy... Not the prince, I don't see him being a notorious person... The stoic one seems too silent to do anything commanding. _

"Which means it's the cool one!" she said out loud, cutting their conversation. "Your senpai's the cool one, isn't he?"

"Yes, why do you ask?-""-Do you take his fancy?" they both wolfishly grinned, watching her squirm in a dazed fluster, tingeing into a pink colour.

"WH-What... NO! I would _never_ fall for a guy like that!" she hastily denied before they could say anything else. _Some sort of evil overlord like that! Never in my life! _

* * *

"Achoo!" Kyoya sneezed, grabbing a tissue from his side.

"Hey, Kyoya, you've been sneezing a lot lately. Are you sick?" Tamaki asked as he passed by him, "Or is somebody just thinking about you?" he smirked.

"I don't believe in such superstitions, Suoh."

* * *

**HOW HIKARU AND KAORU SEE IT:** **The princess is really fun to play with, but we can't go too overboard. We don't want to get on her bad side~ Haruhi seems more fun to play with than her, but she also managed to differentiate us.**

**HOW SHIZUKA SEES IT: I don't want any business with them ever again! They seriously annoy me, to the point where I have to use my 'early morning' temper to shut them up!**

* * *

Next up: Honey and Mori-senpai!

Thank you for all your reviews, favs, and follows. Because aside from your pageview, that's the only thing that makes an author realize his/her story isn't garbage. Sometimes, you may like a story, but the author doesn't notice it because you didn't give any reviews, or added it to your list. Even if you aren't a member, writing as anonymous reviewer could really show th- OH WHO AM I KIDDING, I'M BEING SELFISH AND DEEP HERE! I'M RANTING ON MY OWN STORY! Just... thank you, everyone, whether you did, or didn't write anything to prove it.

I will do my best, until next time!~


	5. Meeting Honey and Mori: Paper Rabbits

Meeting Honey and Mori: Rabbits

* * *

_**Diary Journal Entry #751**_

_**After my clothes went through the laundry again, one of my butlers told me that I left something in my back pocket. **_

_**The coupon.**_

_**Do I dare step into that room, the very room the holds my stalker? **_

_**HELL NO.**_

_**Sadly, my feet think otherwise. Why? Why am I walking to this wretched Third Music Room? I don't want to see him. That... that foul, wretched creature.**_

_**DATE: May 29**_

_**WORD FOR THE DAY: solicitous **_

* * *

Shizuka bravely stepped slowly to the Host Club's front door while clutching the still damp and soggy coupon in one hand, and holding her just written on organizer in the other hand. _Maybe I should just... Turn back now while I can._

"Ah! Takashi! She actually came!" Honey ran to the front door immediately, clutching Shizuka by the shoulders for a full-on tackle of a hug, then clinged on to her like a monkey on a swing. "Unnnnnff..." she sulked as she was dragged in while grazing the floor with her feet that tried to put her to a halt. _Too late..._

And so it begins.

"Kyoya-senpai, she's here." Haruhi informed him. Kyoya was busy writing something in his notebook, but the moment he was informed, his eyes widened.

"She's here?" he said with astonishment, dropping his pen. Once again, Haruhi's mind sprung up assumptions. _Why should Kyoya-senpai be worried? _"Yes, apparently, Honey-senpai gave her a free coupon—" Haruhi looked around, only to find no one in sight.

"...Senpai?"

"So... let me get this straight, you're a Senior, Honey?" she began to ask questions as Honey held her right hand, and Mori holding her left while carrying her heavy organizer for her, guiding her to a fancy chair with pastries on the table. "Yup! But I still have lots of time to grow!" "Mm."

Shizuka frantically skimmed the room with her eyes while duo continued with their conversation.

"Mitsukuni. The rabbit is getting dirty."

"Takashi, Usa-chan is just hungry! That's all! Right, Shizu-chan?" he countered the argument, albeit tugging the side of her dress. The tug brought back Shizuka's attention to the two fellow hosts who were sitting with her. "Who's Usa-chan?" she inquired with a half-attention face, by not making eye contact with Honey, and instead, shifting her glares at the surrounding area.

"Why, my rabbit of course! Don't you think he's cute?" Honey propped up the pink bunny from his lap, a little bit of cake crumbs and frosting on top of the plush toy's head. His ridiculously huge, yet absurdly cute eyes glistened with pride, waiting for an acknowledgement made by one Tachibana Shizuka. The response that he wished for did not arrive, for his speaking partner was busy visually surveying the Music Room while biting her nails. The attitude piqued up the Lolita's interest.

"Shizu-chan, who are you looking for?" he asked, inquisitiveness dominating his facial features.

"What? I'm sorry, I didn't catch on, can you repeat?" she asked him with worry, while chewing the inside of her cheeks, "I'm just quite... quite solicitous today. I fear there is someone stalking me in this very room." Honey gasped a little too overdramatically, but not in a way that it would seem the initial reaction was fake. "A _stalker? _How would you know?"

"Well, you see, Hikaru and Kaoru told me one of their senpais ordered them to," cue air quotes, "_'get to know me'_, so I thought maybe it was just a fan!" she uneasily chattered at a fast pace, turning her shifty eyes behind her, "But, apparently, they said he was _REALLY SCARY_, and cruel, selfish, and, and, some sort of 'Shadow King'-"

"Shadow King?"

"Yes, Shadow King, so-"

"Then that should be Kyo-chan!"

Disorientation crossed her face, "Kyo...chan?" while she was processing this, Honey sneaked up and snatched her glasses that were resting on her face, ninja speed. After doing so, he climbed up Takashi and rested on his head, placing on the glasses as if it were binoculars, and skimmed through the people in the room. "Hey! Takashi, Kyo-chan isn't here! Where'd he go?"

"He's not here?" Shizuka asked as if her life depended on it.

"Yeah! Takashi, he's missing! What do we do?"

"Mm." He looked like he was in deep thought as to the various possibilities where Kyo-chan could be.

Shizuka sighed in relief, her tensed muscles finally relaxing as she slouched in her seat. "Oh thank goodness he isn't here." She heavily breathed, clutching her chest to slow down her pulsating heartbeat. As she was calming down, Mori carefully removed the glasses from Honey's eyes. "Mitsukuni, you'll go blind." he said with uniformity. Honey rubbed his eyes. "For a second there, the world looked really blurry and weird. Your glasses grade is so high..."

Now that Shizuka had no reason to be paranoid, she decided to enlighten their questions, and maybe drink a little of their tea. "My glasses grades are different on both eyes. My right eye is going blind, while my left just needs reading glasses." She sipped her tea, giving a satisfied _'ah' _after drinking the herbal steaminess.

"What?! Then how can you see? Don't you bump into walls all the time?"

"Don't remind me about it... I've lost count of how many times I've bumped into countless things... Ughh..."

"Then why don't you just remove the bangs that are covering your right eye? Won't that fix it?"

"Yes. Actually, the bangs started the whole thing. I needed the glasses when I hit 10 years old. But it's impossible to sweep them away from my face, and if you cut it, it would grow back in about a couple weeks' time." She grabbed a bittersweet chocolate chip cookie, stuffing it in her mouth and savouring its appetizing taste.

"Shizu-chan, you might go blind!" he weakly protested, cowering at the possibility, "If it was me in your shoes, I'd be scared till death..."

"It doesn't matter if I go blind. There isn't much to look at in the world." _Not anymore, at least. Nothing since 10 years, _she glumly reasoned with herself while playing with her last slice of cake, poking it with her fork.

"Shizu-chan, cheer up! You look so sad!" the Lolita speculated, "How do you think we should have fun?" he playfully giggled.

_Fun. Fun is reading. Fun is studying. Fun is... What is fun? I used to remember what fun was. What I did for fun before... was... what again?_

* * *

_"But if I go against my father's wishes, he'll either slap me or force me to do so." he murmured incoherently. Shizuka picked him up once more from the ground. Kyoya silently noted that she was a pushy girl, even if she __**was**__ 7. From her room, to the backyard, to something that looked like a fancy outhouse filled with all her toys._

_"Which is why, to start with it, you should learn how to let loose! Have fun and all that!"_

_"Like what?"_

_"Like flying kites! Playing games like tag and hide-and-seek! Don't you have the time for that?"_

_"I use all my time for my studies and research."_

_Shizuuka stopped talking, because she was busy digging through her things. She brought out a few things, a box of chalk, 2 yellow and red standard diamond-shaped kites, colored papers, and scissors "My god, it's worse than I thought! From now on, it is my sworn duty to make you let loose and smile! Here, let's start with these," she opened a fresh pack of colored paper, giving a violet one to Kyoya, and an orange one for her._

_"Let's start by folding paper rabbits!"_

* * *

"Shizu-chan?" Honey snapped his fingers several times in front of her motionless and dull ebony eyes. Honey turned to Mori-senpai for advice, panicked, "She's not responding! What do we do?"

After a few intervals theorization, Mori breathed in to respond, "Try-"

But Shizuka beat him to it, "Do you have any paper?" she asked almost robotically, in a boresome, slurred monotone. Even her body was as still as a log, her expression unreadable because her head was tilted down, making her black hair cover her face and her eyes. The other snackmates at the table gave question-raising expressions due to her sudden change in mood.

* * *

_Shizuka kept leaving crumbs after every bite she devoured, being a messy and clumsy person. Kyoya went over to her and gave her his personal handkerchief, cleaning her face._

_"Hey! That's such a waste of such a good handkerchief!" she scolded him, playfully slapping away his hand._

_"It's okay, Princess, I have lots of extras at home." He smiled warmly._

_Shizuka could feel her face beginning to heat up. She refused to make eye contact with him, moving her attention to the tray of pastries, and immediately stuffing them in her mouth. After swallowing, she said,_

_"You're a natural at this, you know that?"_

_"A natural at what?"_

_"You know... being a host."_

* * *

"In the closet." Mori finally answered her question. Shizuka moved stiffly, showing tears in her eyes, yet an emotionless straight line as her lips. She sniffled a little, while wiping away the liquid, then walked to the closet.

For once, she wasn't overly obsessed about anything; especially since the fact that her organizer and her glasses were carelessly left on the dining table.

When she returned, in her hands were assortments of colored origami paper. She slipped out an orange paper and smoothed out the surface before folding it and sharply making several creases on it. Mori and Honey watched, their attention currently locked on her paper folding, as if it were some sort of enchanting sorcery. Due to the strokes of her fingers, as they try and tame the paper into the shape it wills it to, it could seem to be a form of sorcery.

The final output: An orange paper rabbit.

"A friend for Usa-chan, so he won't get lonely." She said, a raspy voice chocking out of her throat, and making a sound of failed joy.

* * *

_"Okay!" Shizuka immediately ran back to Kyoya, grabbing both of his hands. She slightly saddened after seeing the expressionless facade on his face again, but then let a small smile, knowing she had already succeeded in cracking that facade. "Now, Kyoya, listen carefully!"_

_Kyoya looked up at her, listening attentively, "Don't forget to write letters to me all the time! We can only talk to each other by mail, because I don't have a phone yet. So don't forget! We'll be pen pals from now on, okay?" Kyoya looked surprised; he had finally found himself a real friend. He nodded slowly in response before Shizuka letting her grip on his wrists loosen._

_She firmly held his hand until they reached the front doorstep. Mr. Ootori gave the same dark glare that he had given to Shizuka, but this time, it was directed at Kyoya. After Shizuka's papa handed them their umbrella, opening it for them, Kyoya turned his head back, giving one last smile to Shizuka, despite his eyes showing a feeling of gloominess. Shizuka sullenly waved goodbye back to him before he entered the limousine._

* * *

**"Like me."**

The last part was merely a whisper, a whisper in the black, dark cornered depths of her conscience. But she didn't let them see that, she covered it with her practice facade. A smile so fake, one could cry knowing that the expression wasn't sincere.

Shizuka walked out the door right away before setting the detailed and delicate origami piece down on the table.

The door slammed, and Mori and Honey caught Shizuka's illness. The deficiency: Despair. They remained motionless where they stood, even as the twins approached them and started to poke at their still-as-a-statue figure.

"Mori-senpai?"

"Honey-senpai?"

No movement detected, aside from the slow rise and fall of their chests, their breathing. And their half-lidded eyes, blinking at random intervals. Only signs of life. Until Honey spoke,

"Takashi, do we have somewhere to display this?" he pointed at the orange bunny that was resting on top of Shizuka's forgotten organizer. But the organizer could wait. And so could the glasses next to it.

"No." He muttered, as he reached for the said creation, cradling it in his palms in gloomy mezmirization. "Let's make one." Honey grabbed the small rabbit and started looking for an empty table to leave it on. The twins stared curiously at it. Not the paper rabbit, but at the organizer.

"Kaoru, that's Princess Shizuka's diary, if I'm not mistaken."

"Yes Hikaru... It is."

Awkward silence.

"Do you want to search it?"

"...Yes. Let's."

* * *

Kyoya had managed to leave the room unnoticed. He ran as fast as his feet could take him, not caring where he went, as long as it wasn't there. He turned his head side to side to see if anyone followed him on the way out. He saw no target.

"Kyoya-senpai, you've hidden the truth long enough. What is your relationship with this person?" well apparently, he didn't check well enough. Haruhi, the one who asked the question, was tired of his disruptions. This was it, she would finally know the truth.

"Haruhi, this is none of your concern." Kyoya said, slightly out of character. His hair was messed and askew, his glasses, topsy-turvy. The way he spoke, a little fast-paced and rushed.

"It's _all _of my concern, Kyoya-senpai! That girl you're avoiding-" she corrected herself, "No, her name's _Shizuka, _she's practically bawling her eyes out in the ladies room! What did you do to her?"

Kyoya seemed to have maintained a slight amount of his composed physique, "She's crying?" he asked with a monotonous vocal. "Why would she be crying?"

"That's what _I _would want to know! I have no idea where she ran off to anymore, but she's been repeating _your_ name for last few minutes I heard her!"

"My name?"

"Yes! I quote: _'Kyoya-kun, Kyoya-kun, Kyoya-kun. You never promised it. Where did you go?' _end quote." Haruhi growled under her throat, "What did she promise you?!"

"Promise? Promise what?"

"Dear mother in heaven, THAT'S WHY I FOLLOWED YOU HERE!" for once, there was a role-reversal. Kyoya was acting clueless as hell, and Haruhi was acting as the smart person. The dumbfounded look on Kyoya's face wasn't helping either. "I... Haruhi, I don't know her. All I know is that my father does-" he was cut off.

"Then why does she know your name?"

"I have... no idea."

"When did you meet her?!"

"I don't seem to have any recollection of a redezvous..."

"THEN HOW DOES SHE KNOW YOU?!"

* * *

**HOW HONEY SEES IT: She's a really sweet girl, also very gluttonous like Haru-chan. At first, I thought she was really mean like Kyo-chan, but after she made the paper rabbit and I got to know about her more, in turns out she's much weaker than she looks like! Once you get past her hardened chocolate syrup, the inside is just soft and fragile vanilla ice cream! From now on, I'll make sure to comfort her next time she cries!**

**HOW MORI SEES IT: She looks like a woman who thinks she can handle herself, like how Haruhi thinks. But in reality, she's one of the weakest girls I've ever seen out there. (Emotionally and physically.)**

**HOW SHIZUKA SEES IT: I think they'd make good friends to talk to when I'm down, especially since they're technically my senpais. They're somewhere inbetween the annoyance of the twins, to the naturality and openness of Haruhi. I wouldn't mind having a chat with them every now and then, because they're well-balanced people.**

* * *

From here on out, I'll be getting serious with writing this. Also, my update speed will decrease to once a week, since school's coming.

Nearly everyone's comparing Shizuka with Haruhi because they would treat her in the same reception, but not the exact same welcome, as Haruhi was introduced into the club. (But without any debt.) Their doing this because Kyoya _was_ the one who told them to get up close and personal with her, making them feel as if she was going to join their _'family'._

Also, Tamaki isn't going to get a 'meeting' chapter because he failed to introduce himself, making him a completely unnoticed stranger in her eyes. Think of it like Tamaki being Canada from Hetalia- Axis Powers.

On unrelated news, _I love you all~ Especially the following:_

_MyLifeMySoul, Pretty Monster Princess, Smiley, PandaBearMunchkin, skybrezz everdeen, onisu, OtakuThugCx, Malffinka, Lune de Ve, DiggtyDog, Lianna of Sacaria, LlamaChickenPie, and A-chanTheGreat!_

_Again, I love you all, and am in your debts, (and any other anonymous person I missed) for without you, my popularity would have stayed at the lonely number zero._

I am such a suck up. But at least I can admit it myself.

NEXT UP: INTERMISSION: TEA TIME WITH NEKOZAWA


	6. Intermisssion 1: Tea Time with Nekozawa

**_THIS IS SO LATE. I'M SO SORRY. AND I WISH NO ONE LEAVES ME. DON'T LEAVE ME. PLEASE. don't leave... (My update had a horrendous over 4 month wait, I apologize p_****_rofusely. Within that course of time, I was pelted with the non-stop ammunition of school, but now I can update faster, thanks to the blessed invention of shelter, called summer. THIS WILL NEVER END, AS LONG AS AT LEAST SOMEONE WILL READ ON!)_**

**_*ECHOECHO* so read on... *ECHOECHO*_**

* * *

Depression was filling her senses as fast as how a faucet of water would fill a pitcher; slowly, albeit annoying to wait by until it was fully replenished. It tortured her to the very core, and the more she thought about it, the deeper the engrossment, the slower the water seemed to fill.

Using water as a simile again, it was like refilling a backyard pool with a garden hose. Mindfulness and contemplation would always have gotten the better, overrun by impatience. Her mind can be described as an underwater paradise with no bottom; a deep abyss with no end, only to darken into a deeper shade of black as the cerulean texture was no longer seen. And she, the epitome of this metaphorical creation, drifting slowly down the water, like there was an overbearing weight pulling her down to a never-ending obscurity.

Her pretentious comparisons were getting deeper, starting from a glass to an ocean.

Eventually, she found herself drowning—submerged in her own realm of despair. She can swim up to the surface—her saving grace—any time she wishes, but if she does, she'll snap out of her conundrums. Of her realizations.

So she continues to sink.

"Shizuka." A voice dares echo in her nothingness. It resounds hollowly against the water. She stops sinking, but remains bound underneath the sea. Her ears now listen to what else the echo has to say.

"Shizuka." Redundancy, mockery. That's all it will say. Her ears close shut, and once more, she drifts lower, slightly slower than her last descent. Persistence intervened her movement. Someone was shaking her ocean. More precisely, her shoulders.

"SNAP OUT OF IT!"

She opens her eyes. On cue, her reality is restored. Logic mends back into her mind as tightly as knit clothing. Immediately, just as her dad taught her whenever in a panic, she recites the periodic table in her head to recalculate her brain and reboot her system.

_Hydrogen, Helium, Lithium, Beryllium, Boron, Carbon, Nitrogen, Oxygen..._

_Oxygen._

Her body momentarily spasms to take a deep breath, doing self-resuscitation. Her face can be that of an uncharacteristic 'fish out of water'. Her hand held over her heart, as if pledging her oath to live, she monitors her signs of life reflexively. A series of inhales and exhales ended her tyranny of paranoia, allowing her to stabilize and focus on her surroundings.

Except, there were no surroundings to focus on. Just empty blackness, bearing into her quite uncomfortably. She adjusted her glasses momentarily before stepping to the side, only to bump into something cold. She looked up hesitantly. Cold and... Holding a puppet?

"Is... Is that you Nekozawa...?" she paused for a moment to hitch her breath. Despite the lack of luminosity, she could visualize him pouting in disappointment at her lack of thanks.

"Of course it's me Tachibana-san." Ughh, now she _definitely _knew it was him. She rolled her eyes before replying. He always greets her with utmost formality.

"Please senpai, stop with the pleasantries... What was I doing while I was out?" she murmured thoughtfully while looking for a light switch—or at least a wall, for that matter.

"You were outside of the Black Magic Club door. Collapsed and corpse-like, almost that of a nearly revived after-death zombie reincarnation." And there was another sign that pointed to Nekozawa. His colourful language could never be outmatched. His vocabulary was distinguished; particular. It was eerie to say the least, but she managed to prevent her shivered wince when in his presence.

"...I fainted, you mean to say." She tried to simplify his terms into common language, he—yet again—pouted, this time in misunderstanding. "Fine, whatever fancy you take." He retorts in resentment.

"Hey, do you have a light switch here or something? Or at least a candle flame?"

Just as asked, a lit candle was given to her in an instant. She was quite startled at its sudden entrance into her palm. She guessed it was previously behind his back, hiding the whole time. She cradled the small light, nestled in the middle of a small shot-glass looking container. After her initial surprise died down, the warmth soothed rather than frightened her.

"Parched? Famished?" he asked as if a gracious host club member. She looked away from the flickering light to face him.

"No... No I had more than enough of my share in the Host Club." She declined daintily. A genuine, courteous smile caressed her lips, and brightened her face. This type of luminosity was one that Nekozawa did not despise. He found it enlightening.

He began to walk to a table that she didn't know existed, not until she heard the faint, soft clunks of the wooden surface against glass, or in this case, porcelain. While pouring some sort of still unidentified liquid into the porcelain glass, he carried on the conversation. "So you were at the Host Club I take it?" he asked, curiosity piqued. He grabbed a few more porcelain cups at his side, without breaking one even when in the dark. His skill of delicacy in the dark had been practiced since his birth—it would be shameful not to grab the cups without a hundred percent accuracy.

"Yes. I bit off more than I could chew." She chuckled to herself, moving the small candle around the room to find a seat. To no avail, she couldn't find a chair, so she settled with a nearby coffin next to the table Nekozawa was working on. "What are you making?" she added.

"Oh, just so herbal tea. Jasmine. You don't gain infectious rashes or symptoms when drinking Jasmine, right?" he drabbled quite cheerfully, or was engrossed the right word?

"If I get allergies, you mean." She translated once more.

He frowned invisibly underneath his hooded cape, deciding to throw back the insult, "You know Tachibana-san—"

"Call me Shizuka." She corrected him in a sort of nagging way.

"Shizuka. In another time, I may need your services as an acting translator when I converse with future clients." He muttered half-heartedly, losing his enthusiasm after her sudden rebuttal. The dry sarcasm successfully passed through Shizuka.

"Ha-ha, yeah. You'd need one." She gazed into the melting wax with half-lidded eyes, her attitude gaining lethargy by every second counting. Her sleepiness caused by the aroma of fresh tea leaves and the hypnotizing flickers of the candle.

He wordlessly handed her the tea. Shizuka set it beside her on the coffin. Nekozawa followed the teacup's example, taking a seat next to her. His precious puppet was no longer snuggled against his hand, but left on the side of the table.

"So how's your eyesight?" he began, stirring his teabag with warm milk. She looked at him incredulously. "Please, you seriously shouldn't start a conversation with an undesired topic, especially since you of all people would know the answer." She cracked up a joking smirk. He smiled in suite to match, "Why? Still bumping into non-existent walls, I see?"

"Hey! Don't mock my depth perception!" she playfully punched him on the side, giggling a bit. She gingerly brought her tea to her face, smelling the delightful scent before slurping it down in one sitting.

"Ah...And I see you're still quite the glutton as ever. You haven't changed after all." He added silently.

She furrowed her eyebrows and quipped a nasty snarl, and then she softened her eyes after realizing what he meant. She looked down to finger her empty cup on one hand and the candle on the other, both resting on her legs respectively.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" she sombrely said, with a smile out of place. "It's been seven years, if I remember correctly."

"Yes, you remembered right." He answered back.

"What happened to you?" she asked. Her reply was delivered shortly. "Oh... I just developed a bad case of photophobia." He solemnly looked down. "What about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"How come you're not the chubby wittle chicken nugget I remembered?" he mused, pinching her cheek in a motherly manner. She pushed his hand away, angered at the nickname.

"I told you to stop calling me that!"

"What did you say, _chicken nugget?" _he taunted evilly. His efforts were proven effective results, due to the red hot steam that kind of just puffed out of her ears. "Oh, and what happened to _you, mister BLONDIE?" _she recited, with an unholy glint present in her eyes. Oh no, she was NOT giving that look. He was NOT going to fall for that old trick.

"Mind you, I still have my blonde hair-" He gave back. She grimaced at her failure in luring his anger. Nekozawa grinned once more, "-_chicken nuggets."_ He snickered under his breath.

She bolted upright and lunged at him, catapulting at inhumane velocity. He barely had time to run, but he did manage to dodge her first attack. He stood up just as fast, running across the room, leaving two sets of teacups and one melting candle unattended on the coffin.

The other two had proceeded to run around the dark room starting up a comical wild goose chase.

"_GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD!"_

* * *

"So, you're father just told you to monitor her."

"Yes."

"And... He told you not to acquaint yourself with her."

"Yes."

"And you're not in the slightest bit curious what he's planning to do to her."

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Really, absolutely sure?"

"Yes."

"Not in the _slightest bit _curious?"

"...No."

Haruhi sighed in deep relief. Finally. We were getting somewhere with this nonsense.

**_Progress: +1_**

She continued to psychologically persuade him with questions.

"So what are you curious about?"

"When you'll stop asking these questions."

**_Progress: -1_**

_She hated to admit it at that moment, but she may need Tamaki's charisma in this situation, for once._

* * *

**_Welp everyone, the 'violent reactions' open forum has just opened! ASK A QUESTION._**

**_Next Time: A Dash of Amnesia_**

**_I'LL HOP TO IT! Thanks for reading, and until next update!_**

**_*ECHOECHO* I love you all~ *ECHOECHO*_**


End file.
